Crew Battle 4
<< Previous Event - All Events - Next Event >> When the Event ends, all Crew Battles in progress will automatically end even if there is time left on the Battle clock. *Event content and time period are subject to change without notice. This event has Started!... See other events here. Event Details The long-awaited Crew battle competition has finally arrived! Crews can initiate wars (initiated by the Crew Leader or a Crew Sub-Leader) against each other. Wars last for 1 hour, where members battle each other to gain points for their crew. The winning crew gets awesome prizes! How to Participate Players must be a part of a crew to participate in a crew battle. If you're not in a Crew yet, you can form your own or join a Crew to participate in this event. Do not have Crew? Press the button to start recruit now! Rules ---- Crew Battle Strategy ---- # When the Leader or Sub Leader declares Battle, an opponent will be automatically be found and a 1-hour Crew Battle will commence. # During a Crew Battle, press the "Crew Battle" button to challenge other Crews. Earn Crew Battle PTs by securing victory and attacking their Barricades or Fort. # Win against the opponent's Leader, Sub Leader, ATK Leader, or DEF Leader to earn even more than the usual number of Crew Battle PTs! # When the DEF Leader are present, they will guard their Crew Members! Until one of the DEFEND Leader is defeated, the opponent cannot challenge other Crew Members. ## If a DEF Leader is attacked by a Front Line with less than 30 ATK PWR, their DEF PWR will not decrease. # If you purchase Barricades, opponents who attack your Crew members will earn only half as many Battle Crew PTs as usual. # The Crew that accumulates the most Crew Battle PTs wins! The victorious Crew will earn a bonus 1500 Crew Battle PTs! # After the Crew Battle, you will earn Silver Egg Tickets based on your exploits in battle! Collect Tickets and exchange them for Silver Egg Card Packs! ---- Event Restrictions ---- You may not perform the following actions while the Event is taking place. -Leaving Crew -Disbanding Crew (Leader) -Banishing members from Crew (Leader) -Becoming a New Leader -Appointing a New Crew Leader (Leader) -Changing Member Positions (Leader) Prepare ahead of time by joining a Crew now! ---- Barricades ---- If you have Barricades set up, the number of Crew Battle PTs your opponents earn is reduced by half. However, if your energy falls to zero during Battle, the Barricades will be destroyed. Prizes *The victorious crew will earn a bonus 1500 Crew Battle PTs. *After the Crew Battle concludes, you will earn a Silver Egg Card Pack Claim Ticket based on your exploits in battle! Collect Tokens and use them to purchase Silver Egg Card Packs. *Silver Egg card packs have changed slightly from the previous event as you now have the chance of obtaining Rare cards inside them including the mysterious Miracoron which is a key monster in 3 new trivolves! Category:Events Category:Crew Battle